New Hosts
by Jacquelyn Frost
Summary: Edd, Kevin, and Nathan leave the comfort of Peach Creek to go to school at Ouran Academy for an entire year. To make matters better, Edd accidentally has a run in with the Ouran High School Host Club. Kevin isn't amused, but Nathan sure is.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Ed, Edd, n' Eddy. I also do not know what their last names are (If they even have any, I don't think they do) so I just used the last names of their voice actors.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Edd rolled his eyes at how childish his friends were being. He just finished telling them he was going away to another country to study for a year. Ed broke into tears while Eddy started shouting profanities.

"It is just for one year. I'll be back before you know it," Edd tried to reassure them. That didn't work out too well.

Eddy scowled at him. "Why didn't you tell us about this program before you signed up? We might have wanted to go to!" the short teen yelled. Edd frowned at him, crossing his arm over his chest. "I did tell you. I also told you that more than one person will be accepted into the program, but you and Ed were too busy scamming our neighbors. All of the spots are filled," he explained.

That just seemed to tick off the short teen more. Ed was still bawling, clutching onto Double D. "Don't let the aliens take Double D away!" he cried loudly. Edd sighed, patting his orange haired friend on the head.

Eddy still didn't seem happy, but he did calm slightly. "So who all is going?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Edd bit his lip, wondering if he should actually share this information.

"Sock head?" Eddy said his tone too sweet. "Who all is going with you?" he asked with a sick smile. Edd squirmed in his spot where he was held down by Ed.

"- -" Eddy scowled again, his sugary sweetness gone. "What the hell did you just say?" he asked angrily. Edd flinched before looking down at the ground. "Kevin Barr and Nathan Goldberg," Edd finally said, not looking up to see the glare he was receiving.

Eddy growled. "Let me get this straight. You and the two jocks are going to be in a different country, by yourselves, for an entire year," he stated, clenching his teeth. Ed pouted, tears reappearing in his brown eyes.

Edd sighed and tried to remove himself from his friend's hold. "I'll be fine. And we are going to Japan. Ouran Academy," Edd said, finally out of Ed's grasp.

"Isn't that where rich kids go?" Ed asked, tilting his head slightly. Edd felt a demonic aura from Eddy, who was growling once more. "Yes, Ed. Most of the school is made up of rich kids and no, I will not be scamming anyone during my stay there," Eddy frowned angrily.

Edd looked at the time on his phone and smiled sadly towards Ed, who looked ready to throw himself at the hat wearing teen. "I need to go home and get ready. We leave early in the morning," Edd waved goodbye to his friends before leaving Eddy's house.

After entering his own house, he sighed leaning against the door. He didn't entirely want to go either, but his father said it was a good learning experience. He really needed to learn to say no to that man.

And his mother.

He slowly went up to his room and started packing. "Clothes, toiletries, school supplies," Edd started to list off what he was putting in his suit case. He then grabbed a small backpack and filled it with books, notepads, and his computer for when he was on the plane. He made sure that he had his phone and chargers for both it and the computer, safely tucked away inside the bag.

When he was finally finished, it was already nine p.m. He fell onto his bed and yawned. He curled into himself, dreaming of what life in Japan with the two jocks was going to bring.


	2. Chapter 2

Edd sighed as he watched the airport below get smaller and smaller before finally it disappeared. He nervously glanced at the two jocks beside him. Nathan was already asleep, mouth open and drool falling down his chin. Kevin was listening to some music while playing happy birds on his phone. He cursed under his breathe, glaring at the screen before starting again.

Edd shook his head before pulling out his phone and ear buds, putting on some music while also digging out his school science book. Best to be prepared.

The three stayed that way for the rest of the way. Edd was finishing up his science school book when he felt someone shake his shoulder. He squeaked as he turned quickly towards the smirking teal haired teen. "Time to get off," Nat said. Edd nodded meekly as he turned put away all of his things. He didn't even notice it when his phone died halfway through the flight. Too into the book to notice.

Kevin was already waiting patiently inside. Edd and Nat walked up quietly. "So where are we suppose to go?" Kevin asked, looking towards the two bored. "I have no fuckin' clue," Nat responded with a grin. Kevin gave him a blank look before looking towards Double D. Edd sighed. "We need to go to our apartment. Tomorrow we have a meeting with the school and we start that day as well," he explained calmly. Kevin nodded before glaring at the snickering Nat beside him.

Nat smiled innocently at him, before snickering again. "Dumb ass," Kevin growled before walking away, going for his luggage. The two followed, Nat talking loudly, confusing the poor Japanese who didn't understand what he was saying. Some looked amused while others looked down right annoyed. Some of the females giggled and blushed at the sight of Nat and Kevin, ignoring the poor Edd.

"So then, Double Delicious," Nat purred, wrapping his arm around Edd's shoulders after they got their luggage. "Show us the way," he said into the raven's ear. Edd blushed before stepping away from the smirking teal haired boy. "R-right," he stuttered, before walking away. Kevin glared at Nat before following.

They actually lived near the school. Fifteen minute drive from where they lived. The apartment was almost big enough. Two bedroom and one bath, with a small kitchen and living area. But the problem lied with the rooms. "I am not sharing," Kevin growled angrily. Nat nodded his head in agreement, not really wanting to share either.

Edd didn't see what the problem was. He was okay with sharing a room.

He watched silently as the two tried to come up with some way to get passed this little problem. He also frowned when he noted that he was completely forgotten. He sighed as he left his luggage in the living room and went straight for the kitchen. He started to work on dinner since it was getting late and he hadn't eaten since before he got on the plane.

He didn't hear that the argument had ended or when Kevin entered the kitchen and raised a brow at the raven quietly. "You look like such a wife," Kevin suddenly spoke, startling the raven, or almost dropped the pot he was carrying which held the noodles he just finished making. "W-well. I think k-knowing how to cook is e-essential skill to l-learn," he stuttered, face a bright red. Kevin smirked at him when Edd started fumbling, now knowing that someone was watching him.

Kevin chuckled before taking the knife from the raven's hands and started cutting pieces of meat into thin, small pieces. "This how to goes?" he asked as he continued. Edd nodded shyly as he put the finishing touches on the noodles. "Yes," Edd said shyly. The two worked quietly, and soon the food was ready.

Nat was watching TV, something that was in English. "How are we suppose to go to school here if we can't speak the language?" Nat asked as Edd set the bowl in front of him. Kevin nodded in agreement, not understanding a single thing that he heard today.

"I understand what they are saying," Edd said, as he sat on the couch next to Kevin. Nat looked over the pumpkin haired teen and gave the smart Edd 'the look'. "And you can do that because?" he asked, raising a brow at him. Edd blushed brightly as he looked away from the brightly colored teen. "My dad taught me. He taught me many languages like French, Spanish, and Italian," Edd explained.

The two jocks looked towards the raven. "Besides. You don't need to know the language. The school we are going to, all the students know English," Edd explained hurriedly, trying to get the topic off of himself. Kevin blinked owlishly. "All of them?" he asked. Edd nodded quietly.

"Not all the students are from Japan. I believe some are from France and Britain. Majority are still Japanese though," Edd explained. Nat whistled before grinning like mad.

"Great! Well I'm off to bed. You two have fun!" he waved as he went into one room and locking it behind him. Kevin's eye twitched angrily. "Did he just...?" Edd trailed off as Kevin nodded. "I don't mind sleeping on the couch if you really do not wish to share a room," Edd said looking shyly towards the jock.

Kevin sighed before shaking his head. "Nah. We can share. But Nat shares tomorrow," Kevin said, loud enough for the blue haired teen to hear through his door.

Edd nodded, smiling towards the orange haired teen before standing and taking the dishes into the kitchen, and placing them quietly into the sink. "I'll wash them in the morning before school," Edd said before the two left for the room. They stared simply at the single bed in the room.

"I can sleep on a futon if you wish," Edd whispered, looking nervously towards the floor. Kevin glanced at the teen before sighing. "I'll take the futon, but you will need to lay it down. I haven't ever done so before," Kevin said with a yawn. Edd nodded meekly as he started on his assigned task.

"There we are," he said as he finished. He looked behind him and blushed heavily at the sight of a shirtless Kevin.

Kevin smirked at the blushing raven. "Thanks dweeb," he said, stretching slightly. Edd nodded, blushing more as he went to get changed into his pajamas. Coming back into the room, Kevin was already asleep on the futon, snoring lightly. Edd smiled at the scene before slowly crawling into bed, whispering a quiet goodnight to the orange haired teen below.

He let his thoughts drift to what the school had in store for him and the two jocks.

* * *

**Please tell me if this feels rushed at all. The end pairing is going to be Kevin/Edd/Nat. You can review and tell me what other pairings you want. But I plan on Tamaki/Haruhi still.  
**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you review! Reviews make me happy and want to get the next chapter out quicker.**


	3. Chapter 3

**"_Japanese,_"**

**"English,"**

* * *

Haruhi sighed irritably as she listened with one ear as the twins talked animatedly about their weekend to Italy. "_It was amazing_," Kaoru said smiling happily. "_And a great learning experience. They have a great fashion sense there_," Hikaru added, also smiling, throwing his arm around the younger twin's shoulders. "_The people were nice as well,_" they said in unison.

"_That is great_," Haruhi said monotonously. The twins frowned before throwing their arms over the brunette's shoulder. "_That doesn't sound very happy,_" they said, frowning at the girl, cross dressing as a boy.

Haruhi rolled her eyes before leaning back in her seat. The three were in their class, waiting for their teacher. "_Well sorry if I don't really care that much,_" she said, staring at the two. The twins pouted at her. "_So blunt,_" they said and went towards their seats just as the teacher walked in with three new people. Hikaru and Kaoru immediately perked up at the sight of them.

The first to walk in was a tall blue haired teen with a smirk. He winked at the females, making most of them blush. He flashed his pearly whites and his golden eyes basically glowed, making the rest, besides Haruhi, blush. The next to walk in was slightly taller with orange hair with a red baseball cap on. He looked neutral, and his brown eyes scanned over the people. He had an athletes build, making the females perk up at the sight. The next to walk in was smaller than the other two.

Probably even smaller than Haruhi.

His hair was hidden underneath...a sock? The twins frowned at the lack of fashion sense. He looked nervously over the class. His hat was also slightly blocking his eyes, but the two could tell they were blue at least. Some raven hair fell from underneath the sock. All three were wearing the school uniform, but the orange haired teen looked irritated.

"Students," the language change stunned a few, before they got nodded mentally. "These students are from America here on an exchange program. So we will be speaking English this entire year. All of their classes will be doing this. So those who are fluent. Good for you. Those who aren't. This is the perfect learning experience to hear English from a native speaker," the teacher said before motioning for the three.

"This is Nathan Goldberg," the blue haired boy waved. "Call me Nat," he grinned brightly at them, before winking once more. The orange haired teen rolled his eyes while the hat wearing teen smiled nervously at the blue haired boy.

"The one next to him is Kevin Barr," the teacher waved bored at the next boy. The orange haired boy tipped his hat slightly and grinned slightly at them. The girls smiled in response.

"And Eddward Vincent," the small teen waved shyly. The twins didn't notice some guys looking at the raven a little longer than they should've. The teacher let the three pick their seats. Nat sat where most of the girls were, grinning happily at them. Kevin sighed before taking an empty seat in the back. Edd sat in the front by the window.

The teacher sighed as he looked at the expectant faces of the students. "You can ask questions after class," he said, frowning.

The rest of the school day went by fairly quickly. The twins looked at the three, finding host material in two of the three. The shorter one seemed really intelligent though if how he answered a lot of questions, all of which correct.

Now, after class. The twins immediately went towards the American group, dragging poor Haruhi with them. "Hello," Kaoru and Hikaru greeted. Kevin rose a brow and scowled at them. Nat grinned at them, greeting them back. Edd just seemed to try to disappear in the background. As was Haruhi.

"My name is Hikaru Hitachiin and this is my brother, Kaoru. The brunette behind us is Fujioka Haruhi," Hikaru said, his arm snaking around the younger twin's waist. Kaoru brought his own arm around Hikaru's shoulders, leaning into the older. Haruhi was scowling, glaring angrily at the twins.

"You already know us," Nat said, pointing towards all three. The five didn't even notice when Edd started to walk away.

The twins snickered quietly. "You planning on joining any clubs?" they asked. Haruhi sighed, knowing what they were doing now. Kevin frowned at them, crossing his arms over his chest. "Y-" "No," he said before Nat could answer.

He turned to walk away, going to drag the protesting Nat with him when he noticed that the small raven was missing. "Where did Edd go?" Kev asked, stunning the other four. The twins smirked, thinking this was their chance while Haruhi looked lazily around the hallway.

"Oops," Nat said before walking off with Kevin, in search if their missing nerd. The twins didn't take too kindly to that. "How about we make a bet," they said, smirking, as they reappeared in front of the two jocks. Kevin rose a brow, staring at the two in amusement.

"And what is it?" he asked. The twins continued to smirk, knowing they caught the attention of the teen.

"If we find your missing friend, then you have to come to music room three. If you find him. Well, you decide," the twins said, waving their hands dismissively, but their smirks never shrunk.

"Deal," Kevin said before Nat could intervene. Haruhi and Nat both sighed, but said sigh from Haruhi caught Nat's attention. "Haruhi, right?" Nat asked, smiling happily at her. The three other boys looked towards him as Nat wrapped his arm around the girl's shoulder. "Yes?" she asked, trying to remove herself from the jock. Nat just continued to smile.

"Why is such a lovely girl like yourself doing with these boys?" he asked, making the twins glare angrily at him after they came out of their shock. Haruhi was shocked he could see through her. "Uh."

Kevin rolled his eyes before walking away, growing bored of their display and having a bet to win. The twins were too busy with Nat to try to look for Edd. "Will you kindly," Kaoru started, taking the blue haired teen's arm away from around Haruhi's shoulders. "Remove yourself," Hikaru finished, pulling the taller, and bigger, jock away from the girl. Haruhi blinked owlishly while Nat grinned impishly.

"Don't you have a bet to win?" this startled the twins, who quickly took off to find the missing raven. Nat laughed. Haruhi sighed at the twins. "And then there were two," she mumbled before walking away. Nat followed after her. "Where you going?" he asked. Haruhi peaked up at him with a raised brow. "Club activities," she answered plainly before ignoring the teen walking behind her.

* * *

**n.n Yay!**

**Took longer than I thought it would, but each time I wrote something, I felt it was going too quickly, so I kept editing to get this. Tell me what you think and if the twins, or the jocks, should win the bet. Reviews are greatly appreciated and a big shout out to and HaLoReAchHgIrL. Ms.M for being my first reviewer and for HaLoRe for some new ideas for the story. Thank you both so~~ much! ;3  
**

**Adios!**


	4. Chapter 4

**"_Japanese,_"**

**"English,"**

**I do not own Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy or Ouran High School Host Club.**

* * *

Edd hummed silently to himself as he made his walk home. He could tell by the way the twins barely glanced at him, that they just wanted to talk to Nat and Kevin. And he could understand, slightly.

But it didn't matter. As long as it didn't interfere with school, he didn't care what the two jocks did. Unless, of course, it could get them killed. Double D sighed as he exited the building. He glanced up slightly at the shockingly pink building one final time before making the long trek home. He would be sure to text the two as he left the school gate. But he never did get that far.

Two tall teens stood in front of the significantly shorter teen with smirks. "Hello I'm Anthony Reeds," the blonde teen said with a clear British accent, his dark blue eyes shining. "and I'm Antonio Gonzalez," the brunette said, his dark brown eyes also shining. Shining with what, Edd didn't know. Nor did he wish to.

"G-greetings. I'm E-Eddward Vincent," he greeted, bowing his head slightly towards the two. The two older teens' smirks widened. "Pleasure," the blonde purred out, leaning to be equal to Edd's height. Edd flushed terribly, trying in vain to put more space between them. Antonio just seemed to teleport behind him, blocking the raven's escape with his body.

Edd shivered in fear as he gazed at the two with wide eyes.

"P-pleasure i-i-is all m-mine," Edd whimpered out as he looked down at the ground. His blush growing when Antonio wrapped his arm around his waist, bringing him flush against his chest. "C-could you k-k-kindly remove y-yourself f-f-from my person?" he whimpered, still not looking up to make eyes contact with the two.

This seemed to amuse the two older teens.

"I rather like where I'm at," Antonio whispered hotly into Edd's ear. Edd didn't know if it was possible, but he was almost ninety-nine percent positive that his blush darkened at least three shades.

Anthony smirked before licking his lips. No one was outside to see. All either inside or gone home. Edd closed his eyes tightly as he felt a mouth attach itself to his neck and a hand go under his hat to pull it off. Tears gathered in his eyes, praying that someone, anyone, would come and save him.

His savior came in the form of some blonde kicking the two away from his person, almost making his hat fall off in the process. Eddward looked up to gaze at his savior and he was met with piercing violet eyes. His blush didn't cool at all, but did brighten when he noted that the blonde's arm was wrapped around his waist.

"_What in the world is going on?_" the blonde growled, glaring angrily at the two. Anthony and Antonio froze as they gazed back at the blonde in fear.

"_W-we were- uh. We just-_" Anthony stuttered. Antonio wasn't much better. The two quickly scrambled up and ran like hell. Edd has buried his head into his blonde savior's side. He trembled harshly and tears were silently streaming down his face. The blonde looked sadly down at the boy before glaring in the general direction that the two ran off in.

"_Are you okay?_" the blonde asked, pulling the teen from his side and kneeled down to be closer to the raven's height. Edd rubbed away his tears before nodding, not trusting his voice. The blonde didn't seem convinced if his frown was anything to go by. "_I'll take you to the nurse's office,_" he said as he pulled out his phone.

He typed something nice and quick before shutting and pocketing the device. He smiled down warmly at the raven before offering his hand towards Edd. Double D stared at the hand for a moment before smiling back brightly and taking said hand.

The blonde stared at him with wide eyes before his smile also brightened. "_I'm Suoh Tamaki_," the blonde introduced himself. Edd grinned before changing the language. "I'm Eddward Vincent, from America," he said back, stunning the blonde once more. Tamaki just laughed before shaking the hand and then pulling the raven back into the building.

Edd silently followed the blonde who was talking a mile a minute, grinning happily. Edd smiled in return, knowing what the blonde was trying to do.

But he remained silent, liking that the blonde has showed up when he did. "Thank you by the way," Tamaki turned towards the raven, who once again started to blush, looking shyly at the floor as they continued to walk.

"For saving me back there," he explained, blush darkening when he felt the hand holding his tighten slightly. He looked up and caught the smile that was aimed at him, making him darken in embarrassment. "No problem," Tamaki said.

The two quickly made their way into the infirmary where Tamaki stayed with Edd until everything was situated.

"He is still in slight shock and will need to rest for a while. I suggest that someone be with him in case he needs anything," the nurse directed the last part towards Tamaki, who nodded in agreement. Edd pouted, looking away.

The nurse smiled sweetly at the raven before patting his head like he was a little kid. Double D blushed before righting his hat and smiled nervously at the nurse. She giggled before dismissing the two teens.

Tamaki grinned before pulling Double D away. Edd let himself be pulled, not really knowing what to do now. Tamaki looked back at the small teen and pulled him down a hallway he hasn't been down yet. "Come on. This is the Host Club. Come on in," Tamaki grinned, confusing poor little Edd.

Tamaki chuckled before throwing open the door, petals leaving the room in a gust of wind, startling the poor raven. The sight inside also startled him.

* * *

**I was really excited to write this. I hope I don't confuse anyone, even though everyone knows what was about to happen.  
**

**I hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Plz review and all that jazz. It may take a while for the next chapter to be out, since I want to update my other story before continuing this one. Thank you all for reading!**

**Adios!**


	5. Chapter 5

**"_Japanese,_"**

**"English,"**

**I do not own Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy or Ouran High School Host Club.**

* * *

Edd blinked, then blinked again at the odd display before him. Haruhi was being crushed into some girl's breasts. Said girl was squealing and talking a mile a minute, her eyes shining brightly. A tall black haired boy watched stoically with a smaller blonde boy on his shoulders who was holding a pink stuffed bunny. Another black haired boy stood quietly at the side with a notebook, writing something in it and smiling. The smile sent shivers down Edd's back.

Tamaki twitched as he glared at the person who had attached herself onto Haruhi. "_And then we can go on a romantic walk on the beach at sunset, with you holding me close,_" the honey brunette girl said dreamily. Tamaki was twitching a lot now. Edd stepped cautiously away from the blonde who was now taking large strides towards the pair.

"_Will you stop manhandling Haruhi,_" Tamaki said, smiling too sweetly at the girl. The girl glared at him, pulling Haruhi closer to her. Haruhi now looked slightly blue, sending pleading looks towards those around her.

"_I don't want to hear that from you, phony prince,_" she growled angrily. Tamaki looked physically struck as he ducked into a corner, growing what looked like mushrooms. "_Not a phony,_" he whined as he looked sadly at the ground. Edd blinked again before he felt someone wrap their arm around his shoulders. His mind instantly went towards the two boys from earlier. He quickly danced out of reach, looking slightly afraid at whoever had touched him.

Nat blinked in surprise as Edd stared at him. "Edd. You okay?" Edd was slightly surprised as the jock sounded truly concerned. Edd smiled nervously, before nodding.

"I am okay. Just had a bad run in with some classmates is all," Nat didn't seem to like the answer. "So who is this?" the sudden voice startled Edd who quickly turned around to gaze into cold gray eyes that was slightly shielded by glasses.

Edd straightened as he felt like he was being judged. And not in the good way either...if there was a good way. "That is Eddward Vincent. New kid from America," Tamaki said, smiling brightly as if he never went into a mini-depression. Edd blinked owlishly before Nat started to laugh. "Kevin and the twins went to find you. Made a bet and everything?" Nat said, grinning happily as he once again wrapped his arms around the raven.

"Why would they do that? All I was doing was going home to do homework and maybe go to the store. We are running low on food," Edd said, looking very much confused as he tilted his head slightly.

Nat grinned at him, shaking his head slowly. "Little Kev was worried," Nat chuckled as Edd started to blush. "Kevin is taller than you," Edd said, frowning at the teal haired teen, but his blush refused to leave.

"Why are you wearing a sock on your head?" an innocent voice called. Edd looked down to see the blonde from the giant's shoulders was standing in front of him. He was holding his bunny close and his honey eyes were filled with innocence. Edd smiled at him sweetly. "I've always had this hat. My parents got it for me. It is very special to me so I never take it off," Edd explained. The blonde smiled brightly.

"I believe introductions are in place," Tamaki said with a quick flashy hand wave. "Shouldn't we wait for Kevin and the twins?" Edd asked. Nat snorted loudly. Edd glanced at him in disapproval, frowning slightly once more. "It would be easier for everyone to introduce themselves so we don't have to do so twice," Edd explained. Nat rolled his eyes at the motherly tone that the raven spoke in.

"Yes mother," Nat spoke, smirking when Edd blushed. "I just sent the twins a text. They all should be here shortly," the raven with glasses spoke, snapping his phone shut before pocketing the device. The small blonde boy started talking excitedly about cake and his bunny, Usa-chan. Haruhi stood quietly trying to get some work done now that the girl from before had her attention somewhere else.

Edd silently made his way over to the brunette, setting his own things down. "Haruhi? Right?" Edd questioned as he sat beside the cross dressing girl. She smiled politely back, nodding. "Eddward Vincent?" she asked, pointing her mechanical pencil at him.

Edd smiled shyly. "Yes. But please either call me Edd or Double D. My friends call me that," he said. She nodded before the two honor students started working.

Nat was busy tormenting Tamaki, with the help of the honey brunette that was choking Haruhi from before. Then the doors crashed open and in came the twins followed by a scowling Kevin. "Hello~" they said, grinning with satisfaction and victory. Kevin growled before stalking over towards Nat, who started laughing at the misfortune of the carrot-top.

"So where did you run off to?" Kaoru asked, immediately going towards Edd. Edd blinked as the two twins teleported in front of him. How all these rich kids do it, Edd may never know. "Huh?" "And your suppose to be smart," Hikaru tsked, making the raven blush and look shyly down at the floor.

"Hikaru. Kaoru. Be nice," Haruhi warned, glaring warningly at the two, defending her new friend. The twins pouted at her.

Tamaki bounded over with the other teens. "Introductions!" Tamaki said loudly, grinning happily at everyone. "I am Suoh Tamaki, president of the Ouran High School Host Club," he said, pointing to himself with a lot of flare. "I am Ootori Kyoya, vice-president," the raven with glasses introduced. "I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but call me Honey. And this is Morinozuka Takashi, but everyone calls him Mori, right, Taka-chan?" the small brunette introduced. The tallest of them all, another raven with stoic features, nodded.

"You already know us and Haruhi," the twins said together. "I'm Nathan Goldberg and this is my friend Kevin Barr and our dork, Eddward Vincent," Kevin nodded while Edd waved shyly with a small smile.

"So what are commoners like you all doing here?" Hikaru asked, his twin nodding in agreement. The three Americans blinked before Kevin and Nat started to laugh. Edd blushed crimson, embarrassed at being called a commoner. "Haruhi got in because of her grades," Kaoru said, this time Hikaru nodding in agreement.

The two jocks couldn't stop laughing while Edd started to squirm. "I don't think we are commoners. We aren't rich, but we aren't exactly poor either," Edd said quietly, not really liking all of the attention.

Tamaki stood silent for a moment before turning towards Kyoya. "Mommy dear. What is up with these guys?" he asked. The two jocks laughed even harder at 'Mommy'. Kyoya pulled open his notebook and what he had to say silenced the two jocks.

They glared heavily at the smirking raven.

* * *

**You all find out what he said in the next chapter don't worry. But right now, I have a poll open for my other story, so please check it out, even if you haven't read it. Pick whoever sounds better in your mind. I don't care. I will just need votes. If you don't want to then it doesn't matter, I won't force you. But I would greatly appreciate it. Also, if I spelled anything wrong, please let me know. I have a tendency to spell names wrong if I write them too much. The words just get scrambled up in my brain.  
**

**Thank you for reading, and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**"_Japanese,_"**

**"English,"**

**I do not own Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy or Ouran High School Host Club.**

* * *

"Kavin Barr. Abysmal grades, but very athletic. Captain of both the American football team and baseball team. Has only ever gone out with one girl, Nazz Van Bartonschmeer, which only lasted for one year before he called it off. He is a low-middle class citizen and normally spends all his time practicing or with his team," Kevin glared at him, crossing his arms over his chest. Nat chuckled at him from behind, earning the raven host's attention.

"Nathan Goldberg. Even worse grades than Kevin, but also very athletic. He is in American football club and European football team. He has many relationships, all that he has broken up. But not all of them females. He is also a low-middle class citizen and is normally seen hitting on someone or with friends," Nat glared as well. "Stalker," he growled. Kyoya just smiled before turning towards Edd.

Edd stiffened, ringing his hands slightly as he gazed at the floor. "Eddward Vincent. He has the best grades and could easily be bumped up two or even three grades. Poor athletic ability as P.E is his worse subject. Hasn't had any relationships and is a loner. Never takes off his ski hat and has had quite a few illnesses. He is an upper-middle class citizens, his father being a world renowned doctor and his mother a small time actress," Kevin and Nat both looked at Edd with wide eyes.

Edd pretended he didn't see them as he gazed around the room, a faint blush on his cheeks.

The twins popped up beside the man, leaning over his shoulder to look at his book. Which was closed immediately. "What actress?" they asked, looking towards Edd with raised brows. "-" he said, unheard by everyone. "Who?" Haruhi asked, tilting her head slightly, hoping she wasn't the only one not to hear anything.

"Doesn't matter. Ootori-san said she was a small time actress," Edd said, louder. The twins circled him, making the already small teen feel even more so.

"Tell us~" they said, draping themselves onto the petite teen. Edd flushed marvelously, trying to remove himself from their touch. Tamaki's eyes narrowed slightly, a knowing look.

He removed the twins from the raven, glaring warningly at them. They blinked at him, shocked, before getting the silent message that their 'Boss' was trying to tell them. '_I'll tell you later_'. They mocked glare back, as if daring the King of the Host Club not to uphold his promise.

Edd just blinked cluelessly before sighing. "Her name is Elizabeth," Edd said finally snapping under pressure, and that the silence was basically killing everyone in the room. Honey popped up in front of Edd with a smile. "I've heard of her. She is really pretty," Honey said, not taking his eyes off of the raven. Edd nodded, smiling shyly in response.

"Elizabeth Vincent is very beautiful seeing as she turns heads from both genders and she was a model before becoming an actress," Kyoya spoke once more, earning more stunned silence. He then finally pulled out a computer from...somewhere, and pulled up pictures. What greeted them, surprised everyone, besides Honey.

A tall black haired woman stood in a mid thigh length, red floral dress. Her lips curved slightly into a flirty smile and her blue eyes shining in amusement. She was very pretty. The twins looked at the picture, then turned to Edd who was blushing brightly. "How does that even happen?" they asked. Edd flushed more, ringing his hands more nervously. They turned to each other before grinning. "Maybe if he took off the hat," they said together, getting closer to their prey. Edd instantly paled, stepping away.

Tamaki was ready to step in, but two people stepped in before he could. Kevin and Nat glared at the twins. Nat wrapped his arm around the petite teen's shoulders while Kevin stood in front of the two, glaring at them. "No one removes the dweeb's hat," Kevin spoke before walking towards the door.

Nat followed, dragging Edd with them. "We need to go now. We actually have to walk to school. Not only that, but we also have to go to the store as well," Nat spoke, giving a final grin before leaving the room, following Kevin and pulling a confused Edd.

Haruhi blinked owlishly, completely out of the loop before she turned to glare at the twins.

"Idiots," she said simply before also heading towards the door. The twins had little anime tears rolling down their faces. "Where do you think you're going?" Kyoya asked, pushing up his glasses slightly. Haruhi blanched, turning her glare at him. "I want you all to know," she suddenly said, earning everyone attention.

Emotionless, "I hate all of you."


End file.
